


He Said "I Am The Devil, Boy"

by WhisperInTheDark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Multi, direct follow up on 3x20
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheDark/pseuds/WhisperInTheDark
Summary: После того, как Барри узнал настоящую личность Савитара, он просит помощи у единственного человека способного его обхитрить - Леонарда Снарта. К сожалению, не только Барри видит выгоду в сотрудничестве с Капитаном Холодом. И вскоре Савитар присоединяется к игре, чтобы сделать свой ход.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Said "I Am The Devil, Boy"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828419) by [klein_monsti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klein_monsti/pseuds/klein_monsti). 



В кортексе воцарилась тишина. Воздух казался как бы тяжелее, обременённый именем, которое Барри только что произнёс. Настоящим именем Савитара. Его именем.  
  
Барри знал, что должен рассказать им. Если Айрис умрёт из-за того, что ему было стыдно за своё, ещё не наступившее, будущее, он не сможет с этим жить. Уж лучше пусть его команда, его друзья, смотрят на него с ужасом и призрением. Лучше пусть Айрис уйдёт от него сейчас, чем не выйдет живой из схватки с Савитаром позже.  
  
Но он всё равно боялся поднять взгляд, боялся увидеть их лица. Поэтому он продолжал пялиться в пол. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем хоть кто-то заговорил.  
  
— О, чувак, как всё запутано, — Циско решился подать голос первым.  
  
Когда Барри наконец-то взглянул на него, оказалось, что Циско вроде как не собирается в любую секунду открыть брешь и выкинуть Барри на другой конец мультивселенной. Это уже что-то, решил Барри.  
  
— Я знаю. Сам всё ещё пытаюсь осознать это всё.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что мы допустим, чтобы это случилось с тобой, — покачал головой Джо.  
  
Барри бы понял, если бы Джо приставил к его голове пистолет в эту самую минуту, но Уэст лишь чувствовал вину за то, что Барри превратил себя в злодея-спидстера с манией величия? Это совсем неправильно. И это не то, что ему нужно от его команды сейчас.  
  
Эйчар прочистил горло:  
  
— Так как же мы остановим его?  
  
Вот это уже ближе к истине. Барри глубоко вздохнул. Ему уже довелось немного подумать над ситуацией в промежутках между тем, как его голова кружилась от нереальности происходящего.  
  
— Что бы мы ни делали, я не могу в этом участвовать, — заявил Барри. — Если я буду сражаться с вами, он будет помнить каждый наш шаг.  
  
— Значит, мы будем работать без тебя, — кивнул Циско. — Он всё ещё будет знать, что мы действуем, но не будет знать правил нашей игры.  
  
— Именно. Насколько я понимаю, это наш единственный шанс застать его врасплох.  
  
— Одна проблема, друг, — Джулиан присоединился к разговору. — Без тебя у нас нет никаких шансов выстоять против Савитара. То есть, посмотри на нас. — Он обвёл рукой кортекс. — У нас есть Циско и спидстер на обучении — без обид Уолли. Остальные же — просто люди без каких-либо особых способностей. А он бог скорости и с ним Киллер Фрост, — Джулиан покачал головой. — Это не сработает.  
  
Барри глянул на Циско, который взволнованно покусывал нижнюю губу. Тот тихо кивнул в ответ на слова Джулиана, очевидно соглашаясь с ним, в тоже время пытаясь придумать решение их проблемы.  
  
— Если бы только Кейтлин была с нами, а не с ним, — сказал Циско в итоге. — Прежде чем она полностью стала Киллер Фрост, её силы были единственной вещью, способной хотя бы замедлить его.  
  
— Конечно, — встрял Джулиан. — Потому что холод и скорость — противоположности. Её способности могли бы нейтрализовать силы Савитара. Гениально.  
  
— Ты случайно не забыл ту часть, где она восхищённо бегает за ним? Кейтлин нам не поможет, — напомнил Циско.  
  
— Что ж, может, ты мог бы сконструировать что-то, что излучало бы поток холода, похожий на тот, который идёт из её рук?  
  
— Мне кажется, я не должен присутствовать при этом разговоре. — Барри нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
Все повернули головы в его направлении, внезапно вспомнив, что должны держать свои планы в секрете от Барри, а значит и от Савитара. Спидстер смущённо тыкнул на дверь.  
  
— Я лучше буду где-то в другом месте. Держите меня… эм, не в курсе. — С этими словами Барри попятился к двери.  
  


***

  
  
Не прошло и пяти минут его пребывания в лаборатории скорости, как он услышал шаги, и уже через несколько мгновений в комнату зашла Айрис. Барри отвёл взгляд, он не хотел смотреть на неё сейчас. Она не сказала ничего в кортексе, чему Барри был рад. Он не был уверен, что хочет слушать.  
  
Но Айрис не заговорила. Барри улавливал лишь звук её приближающихся шагов, пока не увидел носки туфель прямо перед собой. Затем её руки внезапно оказались вокруг него, крепко обнимая, и Барри закрыл глаза, почувствовав горячие слёзы под закрытыми веками. Он хотел оттолкнуть её, сказать, что не заслуживает её заботы, ничего из этого. Но под всей своей супергеройской бравадой, он всё ещё оставался по большей части обычным человеком и если это его последний шанс ощутить её объятья, он не собирается его упускать. Так что он позволил себе опустить голову на плечо девушки и раствориться в её руках.  
  
Они долго простояли так, а когда Айрис всё же отстранилась, её руки не отпустили его, лишь поднялись выше, чтобы нежно прикоснуться к его щекам.  
  
— Мне так жаль, Барри. Ты наверно чувствуешь себя ужасно.  
  
Барри не был уверен, что это уместные слова в ситуации, когда ты только что узнала, что будущая версия твоего жениха является богом скорости, желающем тебя убить.  
  
Видимо, Айрис прочла его мысли. У неё всегда это хорошо получалось.  
  
— Это не твоя вина, Барри. Он не ты, не совсем. Он просто некая искажённая версия тебя.  
  
Но Барри не хотел это слышать. Он попытался отвернуться, но Айрис не позволила ему. Как ему заставить её понять? Савитар не какой-то там его двойник с другой Земли или что-то в этом духе. Единственная вещь, которая разделяла их — это время, годы, которые Барри проведёт без Айрис. И, в первую очередь, что по-настоящему пугало Барри, это мысль о том, что в нём есть это тёмное начало.  
  
— Хэй, я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — сказала Айрис. И она, вероятно, действительно знала. У неё была эта способность понимать Барри лучше всех. — Иногда обстоятельства делают нас теми, кем мы не являемся, кем мы не хотим быть. Вот например Кейтлин. Она сейчас где-то там, работает с Савитаром.  
  
Барри открыл было рот, чтобы начать защищать друга, всё-таки Кейтлин не виновата, но Айрис была быстрей и продолжила говорить:  
  
— Но мы не бросим её, так ведь? Она всё ещё наш друг.  
  
— Конечно, — согласился Барри, едва сдерживая эмоции.  
  
— Тогда перестань думать, что мы бросим тебя из-за поступков какой-то другой твоей версии. — Айрис теперь использовала свой я-не-собираюсь-терпеть-этот-бред голос, тот, которым она показывала авторитет и заставляла собрать своё дерьмо в кучку. — И перестань думать, что ты станешь им. Ты всё ещё можешь это предотвратить, Барри. В конце концов, ты знаешь что-то, чего Барри из 2024 не знал. Ты знаешь, кто такой Савитар. Разве это не доказывает, что мы можем изменить то, что произойдёт с нами.  
  
Когда она отпустила его лицо, Барри быстро вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони, затем кивнул, чтобы показать, что всё понимает.  
  
— Думаю, ты права. Я просто хотел бы быть более полезным, чем постоянно угрожать вашим планам.  
  
Айрис сочувственно погладила его по руке.  
  
— Я понимаю. Но прямо сейчас, ты больше всего помогаешь не помогая.  
  
— Я не знаю, — Барри покачал головой. — Даже если я не в одной комнате с вами, я всё равно знаю, как вы мыслите. Я знаю, на что вы способны и на что нет. Если бы только был кто-то… — он прервался, в его голове сформировалась мысль.  
  
Айрис заметила изменение в выражении его лица.  
  
— Что?  
  
— У меня есть идея.  
  


***

  
  
— Барри, разве мы не решили, что тебе нужно держаться в стороне? — Циско выглядел одновременно удивлённым и раздражённым, когда Барри вернулся в кортекс, а Айрис следовала сразу за ним. Эйчар мгновенно скрыл то, что выглядело как кучка фигурок Лего, — возможно, взятых из их модели будущего — с помощью которых они, видимо, изображали свою стратегию сражения.  
  
— Нам нужен Капитан Холод, — бесцеремонно заявил Барри. Чем заслужил множество взглядов разной степени недоверия.  
  
— Зачем? — наконец спросил Джо, в то же время, как Уолли сказал: «Как?» И Эйчар добавил: «Разве он не мёртв?»  
  
Барри решил начать с самого простого вопроса.  
  
— Да, он мёртв. — Окей, может и не с такого уж простого, учитывая что из-за ответа в горле образовался тугой ком, чему Барри не позволял произойти с того самого момента, как он наглухо запечатал свои чувства по этому поводу, чтобы сосредоточенно сражаться с пришельцами. — Но это не важно. Я могу вернуться назад во времени и забрать его — прошлую версию, по крайней мере.  
  
— Что возвращает нас к весьма хорошему вопросу, который задал Джо… — прервал его Циско. — На кой-чёрт нам сдался Капитан Холод прямо сейчас, прямо здесь. Вам не кажется, что у нас и так по горло проблем?  
  
Циско так и не сумел потеплеть в отношении к Леонарду Снарту, после того как тот похитил его и его брата и заставил выдать личность Барри. Но их личная вражда — наименьшая из проблем, решил Барри. Циско придётся смириться с этим для общего блага.  
  
— Только подумай об этом, — Барри пытался урезонить его. — Вспомни, против кого мы сражаемся. Каким бы злым и испорченным Савитар ни был, под этой броней он всё ещё я. — Тут Барри остановился на секунду, стыд угрожал снова заполнить его. Но он знал, что не может позволить этому случиться, не сейчас, когда у него есть идея, которая действительно может спасти Айрис. — Какой бы план вы не придумали, он сможет приспособиться к нему. Просто он слишком хорошо вас знает…  _Я_  знаю вас слишком хорошо. — Они всё ещё не особо понимали, так что Барри продолжал: — Нам нужен кто-то, чьи ходы я не могу предвидеть, кто-то, кто доказал, что может перехитрить меня.  
  
Джо вздохнул, когда до него дошла его мысль.  
  
— Кто-то такой, как Леонард Снарт?  
  
— Именно. Почти все, с кем я сражался, имели хоть какие-то шансы против меня только из-за особых сил, которые мне нужно было понять, чтобы победить. Снарт же… Может, у него и была криопушка — которая на самом деле может быть вполне полезной в схватке с Савитаром, — сказал Барри, вспоминая их разговор об устройстве, действующем по принципу сил Киллер Фрост. — Но что действительно делало его особенным, так это то, что я никогда не мог полностью разгадать его. Именно поэтому я попался тогда, на Феррис Эйр. Именно поэтому он узнал мою личность. — Циско поморщился. Барри же проигнорировал его. — В общем, суть такова: если я не могу предугадать его стратегию, то и Савитар не сможет.  
  
Барри оглянулся. Он видел, что друзья обдумывают его слова. Он знал, что был прав, и так же это понимали они. Но это не значило, что идея им нравилась.  
  
— Говорю вам, — сказал Барри, пытаясь вложить в слова всю убедительность, на которую только был способен. — Нам нужен он. Если кто-нибудь и может победить меня… если кто-нибудь и может победить  _Савитара_ , то это он.  
  
Циско запустил руку в волосы, всё ещё выглядя крайне несчастным, но он явно принимал то, что сказанное действительно имело смысл.  
  
— Мне это совсем не нравится, — сказал он.  
  
— Поверь, мне тоже, — согласился Джо. — Допустим, что мы согласны. Как ты собираешься протащить его сквозь поток времени, Барри? Он не спидстер и даже не мета.  
  
— У нас остались части временной сферы Тоуна? — спросил Барри, обращаясь к Циско.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Сможешь восстановить её?  
  
Циско удалось одновременно выглядеть смущённым и гордым собой.  
  
— Возможно, я уже её починил.  
  
Все взглянули на Циско в замешательстве. Он лишь пожал плечами.  
  
— Что? Никогда не знаешь, когда понадобится машина для путешествий во времени.  
  


***

  
  
_23 декабря 2015 года_  
  
Барри наблюдал за Леонардом, вышедшим из дома Уэстов и зашагавшим по улице. Он подождал, пока Снарт не отойдёт достаточно далеко, чтобы прошлый Барри или Айрис не увидели его из окна, а затем побежал, схватил Снарта и потащил его за ангар в первом попавшемся дворе.  
  
Снарт позволил себе выглядеть удивлённым лишь на секунду. Затем, когда он понял, что перед ним Барри, его губы растянулись в фирменной ухмылке.  
  
— И снова здравствуй, Барри. Есть что-то, чего ты не договорил?  
  
— Несколько вещей, на самом деле, — пробормотал Барри больше для себя, чем для Снарта. И правда. Если бы Барри знал, что этот канун Рождества станет последним его шансом поговорить с Леонардом Снартом, он бы скорее всего не позволил ему выйти из того дома так просто.  
  
Снарт приподнял бровь, очевидно, заинтересованный словами Барри.  
  
— Вещи, непредназначенные для ушей нашей дорогой мисс Уэст? — Он взглянул вниз, туда, где руки Барри всё ещё находились на его бёдрах. Барри тут же резко отдёрнул их. Он особо не думал о том, каково это будет: снова стоять тут, всего лишь в нескольких дюймах от Снарта, зная, что в его времени этого мужчины нет, он мёртв.  
  
— Ну же, Барри, хватит смотреть на меня, как на Призрака прошлого Рождества. — И Барри захотелось горько засмеяться от того, насколько точным было это сравнение. — Если тебе что-то нужно, выкладывай.  
  
Барри глубоко вздохнул. Снарт был прав, Барри необходимо было взять себя в руки и начать обсуждать то, зачем он сюда пришёл, даже если он не знал с чего начать.  
  
— Так… — выговорил он в конце концов, — во-первых, тебе стоит знать, что я не тот Барри, с которым ты только что говорил в том доме. — Как он и ожидал, Снарт на самом деле выглядел озадаченным, так что Барри продолжил: — Я из будущего.  
  
—  _Будущего?_ — повторил Снарт, снова приподнимая бровь.  
  
Барри напомнил себе, что этот Леонард Снарт был ещё далёк от всех этих путешествий во времени, а значит, придётся проявить терпение.  
  
— Эм, да… Если я буду бежать достаточно быстро, я могу перемещаться во времени.  
  
— Впечатляет, — сказал Снарт. Если Барри и застал его врасплох, то он явно неплохо справлялся с тем, чтобы скрыть это. На его лице появилось то холодное собранное выражение превосходства, которое Барри так ненавидел и… ну, не ненавидел в тоже время.  
  
Снарт сделал шаг вперёд, нарушая личное пространство Барри.  
  
— Итак, Барри-из-будущего, что привело тебя в этот определённый промежуток времени?  
  
Барри делал всё возможное, чтобы скопировать выражение Снарта и не позволить показать, как у него начинали трястись коленки, только лишь из-за пронзительного взгляда голубых глаз. И он боялся, что проделал ужасную работу.  
  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — попытался произнести он как ни в чем ни бывало. И затем слова просто полились из него: — В будущем, эм… во времени, из которого я пришёл, — это 2017 год — есть злой спидстер, который из ещё более дальнего будущего. Я не могу сражаться с ним сам, поэтому мне нужен кто-то, кто может помочь моей команде придумать план, чтобы победить его.  
  
Снарта всё ещё не смущал рассказ Барри, он лишь, казалось, обдумывал и анализировал его слова, рассматривал ситуацию из разных углов. Именно поэтому он нужен был Барри для битвы с Савитаром.  
  
— Скажи мне, Барри, — сказал Снарт наконец, — почему я?  
  
Барри сглотнул.  
  
— Потому что ты уже доказал, что можешь держаться со мной на равных. Когда бы мы ни шли нога в ногу, ты оказывался сверху, так же часто, как и я. —  _Плохой выбор слов_ , кричал мозг Барри, и его щёки покраснели в ответ на лукавую улыбку на губах Снарта.  
  
— Что же, это всё ещё не делает меня экспертом в спидстерах, разве что экспертом в Барри Аллене.  
  
_Время открывать карты_ , подумал Барри. Если он хотел чтобы Снарт перехитрил Савитара, придётся сказать, против кого он сражается. Лучше раньше, чем позже.  
  
— Что если я скажу тебе, что этот злой спидстер на самом деле и есть Барри Аллен. Что это я?  
  
Впервые за этот разговор, возможно, впервые вообще за всё время их знакомства, Барри увидел Леонарда Снарта вне игры. Он пялился на Барри в неверии, глаза его были широко распахнуты. Затем медленно его выражение сменилось на что-то более привычное, что-то похоже на горькое веселье.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что из тебя дерьмовый лжец, Барри.  
  
— Но это правда, — настаивал Барри. В будущем Айрис… она умрёт, и это… просто сломит меня. — Ему пришлось тяжело сглотнуть, но он продолжил, — Я не знаю, что именно со мной произойдёт, но как-то я окажусь заключён в спидфорсе на целую вечность или две, и этого будет достаточно, чтобы я полностью сошёл с ума, и я стану… им. — Барри отвёл взгляд, смотря на твёрдую от мороза землю под ногами. — Он зовёт себя Савитар. И сейчас он вернулся, чтобы убить Айрис и обеспечить свое создание.  
  
Он снова поднял взгляд, потому что следующая часть была важна, и важно, чтобы Снарт понял.  
  
— Я не могу сражаться с ним, потому что, что бы я ни делал, что бы я ни думал, это мгновенно становится воспоминанием для него, позволяя просчитывать каждый мой шаг. Поэтому мне нужен кто-то, кто знает, как я думаю, как бы я поступил, и кто может использовать это в собственную выгоду; кто-то вроде тебя.  
  
Снарт задумался на какое-то время, но он не мог отрицать правды в словах Барри.  
  
— Давай предположим, что я тебе поверил, Барри, — сказал он своим взвешивающим тоном. — Зачем приходить ко мне? Что такого особенного во мне именно здесь и  _сейчас_? Зачем проходить весь путь в 2015, вместо того, чтобы обратиться ко мне в своём времени?  
  
Глаза Снарта сверлили Барри, пока тот пытался выкрутиться и придумать ответ. Поверит ли Снарт в то, что это хрупкое подобие перемирия, которое они имели сейчас, будет историей в 2017, и он снова станет врагом Флэша, кем-то, кому Барри не может доверить свою жизнь. Или же Снарт подозревал, что что-то произойдёт с ним в будущем. И если Барри подтвердит эти подозрения, будет ли он согласен помочь?  
  
Но он так же знал, что не мог полностью солгать Снарту. Барри не был слишком хорош во лжи. Снарт будет видеть сквозь него. Так что он решил не испытывать судьбу и выдать что-то близкое к правде.  
  
— Я не знаю, где найти тебя в моем времени. Ты, Мик Рори и ещё некоторые люди отправились на очень важную миссию во времени и пространстве. Долго рассказывать, но ты защищаешь саму историю и можешь быть в любой её точке. У нас нет ничего, что помогло бы выследить тебя, поэтому я вернулся в тот последний раз, что видел тебя, прежде чем ты улетел, — Барри надеялся, что это было достаточно убедительно. По крайней мере, Снарт больше не смотрел с подозрением: скорее с весельем, искорками озорства в его глазах.  
  
— То есть ты говоришь, что в будущем я стану героем, а ты будешь тёмным лордом спидстеров?  
  
— Именно так.  
  
И, внезапно, Снарт начал смеяться. Этот был бы прекрасный звук при других обстоятельствах — и если бы Барри не боялся, что смех Снарта может разбудить соседей.  
  
— Я почти повёлся, Барри, — Снарт стёр ладонью несуществующие слезинки с глаз. — Пока ты не заявил, что я стану героем.  
  
— Но это правда. В тебе есть…  
  
— Хорошее? — саркастически приподнял бровь Снарт.  
  
Барри решил не поддаваться издёвкам и гнуть свою линию.  
  
— Да, именно. Хочешь ты в это верить или нет. Это не важно, это не меняет правды. В тебе есть потенциал к добру… так же как у меня, видимо, есть потенциал к великому злу.  
  
Возможно, повлияла именно последняя часть — то, что Барри сумел признать свой страх становления злодеем — но Снарт начал о чём-то мысленно рассуждать, и у Барри было чувство, что он был готов действительно поверить во всё то, что Барри ему сказал.  
  
— Хорошо, — деловито произнес Снарт, пытаясь вернуть диалог в нужное русло. — Мне-то с этого какая выгода?  
  
Стоило этого ожидать, и Барри действительно был готов к такому повороту, но всё равно не имел ни малейшего понятия, что он может предложить Леонарду Снарту из прошлого.  
  
— Я помог спасти жизнь твоей сестры. — Барри пожал плечами. — Разве это не считается?  
  
— Полагаю, считается. Но я предупредил тебя… другого тебя о Джесси и Мардоне. И путешествие в будущее, чтобы остановить злобного бога скорости? Звучит как нехилое дело. Так что нет, мне нужно что-то взамен.  
  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Барри. — Назови свою цену.  
  
Снарт не ответил сразу. Его глаза замерли на Барри, словно он совершал сложные исчисления.  
  
— Так насколько далеко в прошлое ты можешь попасть? — спросил он в итоге.  
  
Барри снова пожал плечами.  
  
— Я не знаю. Однажды я попал в Март 2000 года, — ему не хотелось объяснять, как именно это произошло, а Снарт и не спрашивал.  
  
— Что насчет 1975? Сможешь?  
  
— Думаю, да. А что?  
  
— Потому что как только это всё закончится, я хочу, чтобы ты доставил меня туда.  
  
— Зачем? — Барри не нравилась эта идея.  
  
—Я хочу украсть один драгоценный камень. Вот зачем, — ответил Лен беспечно. Он хмыкнул, когда увидел возмущение на лице Барри. — Если это тебя успокоит, его украдут в любом случае. И я не стану забирать его со мной сюда. Камень останется в 1975. Я просто хочу убедиться, что он попадёт в правильные руки, вот и всё.  
  
Барри вздохнул, про себя просчитывая, как одна драгоценность может повлиять на течение времени. Из того, что он слышал от Рея и Штейна, Легенды иногда вмешивались в ход событий довольно сильно, но время всё равно находило, как вернуться на круги своя. И если какая-то побрякушка была ценой жизни Айрис…  
  
— Хорошо, договорились. — Барри протянул руку для рукопожатия. Снарт задержал на ней свой взгляд на мгновение, затем сжал её, скрепляя их сделку.  
  
— Итак, Барри, — протянул Снарт, медленно отпуская его ладонь. — Как именно происходят путешествия во времени?  
  
— Поймёшь, когда просто пройдёшь со мной за те кусты, — ответил Барри и тут же залился краской, когда Снарт не смог сдержать смешок. — Я оставил там свою временную сферу, — добавил он быстро. Снарт лишь махнул рукой в направлении движения и сказал:  
  
— После тебя, Барри.  
  


***

  
  
Циско выглядел как угодно, но только не счастливым, когда Барри вошёл в кортекс с Капитаном Холодом.  
  
— И снова привет, команда Флэша, — сказал Снарт, входя и окидывая комнату сканирующим взглядом на предмет знакомых и незнакомых лиц. Последних было явно больше. — Не представишь нас, Скарлет?  
  
— Верно. Значит, это КидФлэш. — Барри указал на Уолли одетого в свой костюм. Конечно, они собирались отправить Снарта обратно в его время, и, в принципе, большой погоды не сделает тот факт, знает Снарт личность КидФлэша или нет, но лучше перестраховаться.  
  
Снарт усмехнулся, оглядывая Уолли.  
  
— Твой приёмыш, Барри? Как мило.  
  
Уолли только закатил глаза и не удостоил Снарта ответом. Барри решил последовать его примеру.  
  
— В общем, этот парень — Джулиан. Он специалист из полицейского участка по мета-людям. И конечно Эйчар. Всё сложно, но если в общих чертах, то он двойник Харрисона Уэллса с другой Земли.  
  
— Правда? — Снарт не выглядел убеждённым. — Он не выглядит как Харрисон Уэллс.  
  
— Да, сейчас, — сказал Эйчар. — Всё дело в этой… штуке. Минутку. — Яркая вспышка света, которая не изменила ничего для Барри, но Снарту это позволило увидеть настоящее лицо Эйчара.  
  
Снарт моргнул в удивлении, но мгновенно изменил выражение лица. Однако его взгляд метнулся к устройству в руках Эйчара, и Барри мог только представлять, насколько заинтересован он может быть в такой технологии. Несомненно, такая вещица могла бы быть невероятно полезной в любом ограблении. Барри мысленно сделал себе напоминание проверить карманы Снарта прежде, чем вернуть его в прошлое.  
  
— И всё-таки кого-то не хватает, — прокомментировал Снарт, вновь проверяя помещение. — Где доктор Сноу? — В комнате повисла морозящая тишина. — Она же не мертва, так?  
  
— Нет, — поспешно ответил Барри. — Но она… она работает с Савитаром.  
  
— Ванильная милашка Кейтлин Сноу работает на врага?  
  
— У нее появились силы управления морозом, — объяснил Циско. — С которыми в комплекте шло такое же морозное альтер-эго.  
  
Барри ощутил, что они всего лишь в нескольких секундах от того, чтобы окунуться в обсуждения плана сражения. Пора ему откланяться.  
  
— Я лучше пойду, — сказал он команде. — Просто помни, Снарт, Савитар знает всё, что знаю я. Так что он в курсе, что я привёл тебя. И он знает, что ты постараешься его переиграть. Но он не знает хода твоих мыслей, так что… просто будь собой, будь на шаг впереди.  
  
И с этим Барри покинул кортекс. Позади себя он услышал, как Снарт теперь обращался к Циско.  
  
— Итак, Рамон, с того что я слышал, я настоящий герой в эти дни.  
  
— Нет, будущий ты вроде как герой, я полагаю. Но  _ты_ , друг мой, всё ещё преступник.  
  
— И слава богу.  
  


***

  
  
И снова Барри отправился в лабораторию скорости и так же, как и в прошлый раз, к нему присоединилась Айрис.  
  
— Значит… Леонард Снарт, — сказала она, сползая по стене, чтобы сесть рядом с Барри на полу.  
  
— Леонард Снарт, — согласился Барри, сам не зная, с чем именно он соглашается.  
  
— Он ведь в твоём Списке, не так ли?  
  
А вот теперь Барри вообще понятия не имел, о чём она говорит.  
  
— Что за список?  
  
— Ну, ты знаешь, — сказала она, слегка подталкивая его локтём. — Список. — Обратив внимание на всё такое же пустое выражение лица Барри, она, видимо, решила сжалиться и объяснить. — Ну, тот список трёх человек, с которыми тебе разрешено изменить мне.  
  
Барри почувствовал, как его щёки наливаются жаром. Да, между ним и Снартом всегда было это… сексуальное напряжение. Прямо с того самого момента, как они впервые встретились. Так же для Барри всегда было совершенно ясно, что никогда из этого ничего не получится, не тогда, когда Снарт был фактически его заклятым врагом и особенно не тогда, когда он начал отношения с Айрис. И, говоря об Айрис, как, чёрт возьми, она додумалась до этого? Неужели Барри действительно был настолько прозрачным, что его видели насквозь, или всё дело в том, что Айрис слишком хорошо его знала? Он просто не знал, что сказать ей. Она выручила его тем, что не ждала ответа и продолжила говорить.  
  
— Я знаю, тебе не особо нравится сама идея этого списка, и я знаю, что ты никогда не говорил мне, кто мог бы оказаться в твоём. Но если бы мне пришлось угадывать… — Барри хотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях, но Айрис не позволила, практически вынуждая смотреть на неё. — Я просто говорю, что это нормально, Барри. То есть, он почти попал в мой. — Барри уставился на неё. Она пожала плечами. — Я выбирала между ним и Рикки Уиттлом.  
  
Барри знал о Рикки Уиттле. Так же, как он знал о Натали Дормер и Оливере Куине. Чего он не знал, так это того, что Леонард Снарт был номинантом. И вообще, что, чёрт возьми, со вкусом Айрис? Конечно, Рикки Уиттл еще тот ходячий секс, но Снарт же просто… ну, Снарт.  
  
Правда в том, что Барри никогда не делал подобных списков, потому что предпочитал верить, что Айрис это всё, чего он только мог желать. Но глубоко внутри Барри знал, что если бы он и занимался подобным ребячеством, то в его списке значился лишь один человек, лишь один мужчина, которого он мог хотеть, даже уже имея Айрис рядом.  
  
Он не мог солгать Айрис, сказав, что никогда, ни одного единого разочка, не думал об этом. Поэтому он остановился на том, что точно было правдой.  
  
— Это неважно. Он здесь, чтобы спасти твою жизнь. Это всё, на чём нужно сейчас сконцентрироваться.  
  
— Я знаю, Барри. Конечно, я знаю это. Как я могу забыть?  
  
Барри внезапно стало плохо. Иногда ему казалось, что он забывает, кому придётся потерять больше всего в случае их провала.  
  
— Но, Барри, если у нас всё получится… — продолжила она, даже не дав ему шанса, чтобы извиниться. — У тебя будет немного времени после. Прошлое никуда не денется от него. Ты должен уже был лучше всех понять, что не стоит бросать шансы на ветер. — Она снова подтолкнула его локтём. — Я имею в виду, чтобы ты знал, если бы Оливер Куин сейчас постучался в мою дверь, я бы просто так не отослала его обратно Стар Сити.  
  
Барри не знал смеяться ему или обижаться, но Айрис улыбнулась и поднялась на ноги. Она подарила ему ещё одну улыбку прежде, чем покинуть лабораторию скорости, оставляя Барри наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
В это всё с трудом верилось. И даже если Айрис была права, даже если всё пойдёт по плану, и даже если она была не против его… одержимости Капитаном Холодом, как он мог? Даже предположив, что Снарт пойдёт на такое, разве сможет Барри потом отправить его обратно в прошлое, не потеряв рассудок? Это и так не будет легко для Барри, который знает, что уготовано для Леонарда Снарта, не хватало ещё добавлять в эту кашу личные чувства.  
  


***

  
  
Когда новая программа Циско определила местоположение Киллер Фрост — ратуша — все взгляды, в случае Циско нехотя, устремились на Капитана Холода, молча интересуясь, что им делать. Леонард решил, что им следует пойти за ней. Если им удастся поймать её, она может вывести их на след Савитара. А даже если нет, так они, по крайней мере, ослабят Савитара, потому что больше некому будет делать грязную работу. Так что Уолли, Циско и Снарт отправились на встречу с ней.  
  
Не прошло и двух минут последующей битвы, как уже стало чересчур ясно, что это ловушка. Внезапно появился Савитар и исчез с Леонардом в сполохах синих молний.  
  
Когда Савитар отпустил его спустя несколько секунд, Леонард оглянулся и заметил, что больше они даже близко не были возле ратуши. Вместо этого, они находились точно на той самой поляне, на которую Барри отнёс его в тот день, когда Лен узнал его личность. Савитар, похоже, изучал его реакцию на их окружение и заметил вспышку узнавания в глазах Лена.  
  
— Вспомнил? — Савитар был явно горд собой, указывая на обстановку.  
  
— Да, какой милый жест, — согласился Лен. — Правда, он был бы ещё милей, если бы ты удостоил меня чести видеть твоё лицо, пока мы беседуем. — Он указал на громоздкий костюм, который скрывал из виду каждый дюйм тела спидстера. — В конце концов, — продолжил Леонард — это то, что сделал Барри Аллен, когда мы болтали здесь в последний раз. — Он пытался взыграть на эго Савитара, но всё, что он получил, это злобный смешок.  
  
— Считаешь меня настолько глупым, Капитан Холод?  
  
Сложно было утверждать, смотря на синие огоньки вместо глаз, но Снарт мог поклясться, что взгляд Савитара метнулся к криопушке, которую Леонард всё ещё держал в руках.  
  
— Что? Ты называешь себя богом, но боишься  _этого_? — Лен поднял пушку в руке, показывая её Савитару. Затем бросил её, позволяя ей упасть между ним и его оппонентом. — А теперь? — спросил он снова.  
  
Савитар, казалось, просчитывал варианты.  
  
— Сделаешь хоть одно лишнее движение… — хмыкнул он в итоге. — И я сломаю тебе шею быстрее, чем ты успеешь моргнуть. — А затем он нагнулся, костюм открылся, позволяя Савитару выйти из него.  
  
Когда он выровнялся и поднял голову, смотря на Лена, глаза Снарта расширились на секунду, когда он увидел шрамы искажающие половину такого знакомого и в тоже время чужого лица. От Савитара не ускользнуло это.  
  
— Не то, что ты ожидал увидеть, Капитан Холод?  
  
— Не совсем, — признался Снарт. — Но всё хорошо, я не стану судить. У меня самого есть своя внушительная коллекция шрамов.  
  
— Мне плевать. И мне плевать, что ты обо мне думаешь. — Савитар не повышал голоса, звучал холодно и до крайности беспристрастно. Снарту нужно было выверять каждый шаг.  
  
— Тогда на что же тебе не плевать? — спросил он. — Ты знал, что я здесь, поэтому я ждал, когда же ты навестишь меня. Так что говори, что хотел. Давай покончим с этим поскорей.  
  
— Не будь таким. Не веди себя так, будто ты имеешь какое-либо право чувствовать превосходство. Ты ничего не знаешь, Леонард Снарт. — Он сделал паузу, которая, как показалось Лену, должна была создать драматический эффект. — Я же знаю много вещей. Я знаю, почему Барри обратился к тебе и должен поздравить его за превосходную идею. Но я так же знаю тебя, какой ты человек. — Он остановился снова, чтобы его слова дошли до Лена. — Я знаю, что Барри Аллен сказал тебе, но что важнее, я знаю, о чём он умолчал. — Жёсткая улыбка исказила черты его лица. — Что? Ты действительно поверил, что он пошёл за прошлогодней моделью, только потому, что не смог найти старого-доброго тебя в этом времени?  
  
Нет, Лен не поверил ни на секунду. Не тогда, когда история Барри базировалась на его слепом желании видеть, как Лен однажды станет героем. Но он уж точно не позволит Савитару узнать об этом.  
  
— Что ж, я слышал, что я в отъезде по важному делу. Видимо, я записался в герои.  
  
— Это правда, — сказал Савитар, что стало для Леонарда полной неожиданностью. Но прежде, чем он успел полностью осознать этот факт, Савитар продолжил: — О, ты действительно стал героем… И умер как герой. Что сказать глупо и бесполезно.  
  
Лен не смог сдержать дрожь, пробежавшую по спине, когда Савитар подтвердил его наихудшие опасения насчёт будущего. Снарт мог предположить много причин, почему Барри выбрал именно прошлую его версию, но глубоко внутри он чувствовал, что что-то плохое случится с ним. Он решил не зацикливаться на вещах, которые его ещё только ждут, конечно, если бы он узнал достаточно о будущем, он мог бы изменить его. Но когда он всё-таки задумывался об этом, он представлял, что его очередное дело пошло наперекосяк или перестрелка с одной из местных криминальных семей забила гвоздь в крышку его гроба. Но умереть смертью героя? И мысли никогда не было.  
  
— Да, Снарт, вот куда тебя приведёт этот путь хороших поступков. Путь, на который тебя направил Барри Аллен.  
  
Каждая частичка его существа отвергала саму эту мысль. Он ведь всё ещё мог все изменить? Не для этого ли Барри привёл его сюда? Чтобы изменить предустановленный ход вещей?  
  
Савитар продолжал говорить:  
  
— И если ты думаешь, что можешь поговорить с Барри об этом, может, найти решение твоего небольшого затруднительного положения, ты наткнёшься на ещё одну проблему. — Савитар начал приближаться к Лену, к месту, где лежала криопушка. — Видишь ли, у Барри появился такой заскок. С недавнего времени, он внезапно решил, что его волнует целостность таймлайна. Так что, как только это всё закончится, он вернёт тебя в твоё время и убедится в том, что ты забыл обо всём случившемся. — Он поднял криопушку, провёл пальцами по корпусу почти что в тоскливой задумчивости. Затем он взглянул на Лена, чтобы поймать его взгляд снова. — Ты просто продолжишь жить так, как и было запланировано, и спустя пару месяцев умрёшь где-то на краю вселенной, — он жестоко улыбнулся, — опять же: как и было запланировано.  
  
— Полагаю, ты предлагаешь мне остаться в этом времени, сохранив свою жизнь, если я сейчас грациозно поклонюсь? — спросил Лен наполовину расчётливо и наполовину дразняще.  
  
— На самом деле, у меня есть вариант получше. — Савитар, как ни в чём не бывало, прошёл оставшееся расстояние между ними и остановился всего в нескольких дюймах от Леонарда. Лен отказался сдавать свои позиции и отступить. Медленно, по-хищному, Савитар начал обходить Снарта по кругу, рука, которая не держала пушку, скользила по бедру мужчины. Неожиданно Савитар прижался ещё ближе, его подбородок на плече Леонарда, горячий шёпот в его ухо: — Давай поговорим о сделке, мой дорогой Капитан.  
  
Леонард старался изо всех сил, чтобы не поддаваться ни на какие провокации Савитара, сохраняя беспристрастный профессионализм.  
  
— Я слушаю.  
  
Он практически чувствовал ухмылку Савитара, хоть и не видел его лица.  
  
— Что ж, если я не ошибаюсь, ты только что видел мою протеже Киллер Фрост.  
  
— Было очень приятно познакомиться, да.  
  
— Тебе понравилось, что ты увидел?  
  
Лен лишь фыркнул.  
  
— Должен признать, она не в моем вкусе.  
  
— Я не об этом. — Если Савитара и раздражало то, что Леонард был преднамеренно сложным, то он не подавал виду. — Нет, я говорю о её силах. Контроль надо льдом и… холодом. У тебя самого всегда был пунктик насчёт холода, не так ли, Леонард? — И снова соблазняющий шёпот возле его уха. Это должно было звучать комично из уст милого и наивного Барри Аллена, но почему-то не было. — Я дал Киллер Фрост её силы. Я могу дать силы и тебе. То есть… — Савитар поднял криопушку повыше. — Это милая игрушка. Действительно заставила меня побегать в старые-добрые деньки. Но ты всё равно лишь смертный человек с чудным оружием. — На последнем слове Савитар наставил дуло пушки под подбородок Лена. Он медленно двигал им туда-сюда, почти что лаская, поглаживая адамово яблоко. Все так же пушкой он направил голову Лена, пока тот не повернулся к нему, чтобы они снова могли смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
  
— Я могу сделать тебя  _божеством_ , — протянул Савитар, опуская пушку. — Бог скорости и бог холода. Вместе мы сможем править этой Землёй, да чёрт подери, любой Землёй, какой захотим. И ты можешь грабить любые банки на нашем пути, если это тебя так заводит.  
  
Леонард никогда не верил в существование дьявола, но Савитар довольно близко подходил к описанию. Великий искуситель, преднамеренно использующий лицо человека, которому всегда было сложно отказать, предлагающий тебе вселенную. Что, конечно, значило, что такого рода предложения никогда не обходились без подвоха.  
  
Он повернулся, чтобы полностью видеть Савитара, частично забирая инициативу на себя. Он позволил своей ладони скользнуть по руке Савитара, останавливаясь там, где пальцы Савитара всё ещё держали криопушку.  
  
— Но почему-то мне кажется, что ты мог бы достичь всего этого и в одиночку. Так зачем вовлекать меня? — Он сузил глаза, показывая своё недоверие. — С чего бы это королю хотеть разделить своё королевство ещё с кем-то?  
  
Савитар ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Может, мне просто хочется, чтобы ты был рядом со мной на протяжении вечности. — Он вздохнул в ответ на приподнятую бровь Снарта. — У тебя есть подозрения на мой счёт, я понимаю. Для того чтобы показать, что мои намерения честны, позволь мне предложить ещё кое-что в добавок, чего  _Барри_ … — он вымолвил имя, словно оно было не менее чем отравлено, — …будучи трусом, никогда не сможет предложить.  
  
И следующее, что он осознал, это губы Савитара на его собственных, требовательные, грубые, безжалостные: уж точно не поцелуй, которого ожидаешь от Барри Аллена. Леонард отдался этому, позволил настойчивому языку Савитара раздвинуть его губы и скользнуть внутрь, исследовать его; разрешил делать всё, что Савитару захочется, оставить свою метку.  
  
Когда они наконец отстранились, Лену понадобилось время, чтобы восстановить дыхание.  
  
— Должен признать,  _Савитар_ , — Лен особо выделил имя, наблюдая, как тот чуть ли не дрожал от того, как это звучит. — Чертовски неплохая подача.  
  
— Так что ты скажешь?  
  
— А ты как думаешь? — Он положил ладонь на шею Савитара и втянул его в ещё один жгучий поцелуй.


	2. Chapter 2

Циско сидел на своём рабочем месте в кортексе, размышляя о том, как феноменально быстро все их планы накрылись медным тазом. Им не удалось схватить Киллер Фрост, и, более того, Капитан Холод исчез. При иных обстоятельствах последнее особо не расстраивало бы Циско, но Барри был прав. Леонард Снарт мог стать настоящим козырем в битве против Савитара. Циско как раз пытался решить, говорить ли Барри о том, что они потеряли Снарта, и что пора придумывать новый план, как можно скорее, но тут камеры наблюдения уловили движение: Снарт входил в лифт, ведущий к кортексу.

 

— Что произошло? — накинулся Циско на Снарта, который вошёл в помещение прогуливающейся походкой, как будто этот последний час он всего-то провёл за рассматриванием витрин магазинов.

 

— Расслабься, Рамон. Савитар просто хотел поболтать. Знаешь, предлагал перейти на сторону тьмы, стать богом, править вселенной и всё такое. — Циско сузил глаза. Он не был стопроцентно уверен: Холод издевался или говорил правду в своей язвительной манере.

 

— Значит, ты отказался? — осторожно спросил Циско. Холод закатил на это глаза.

 

— Ну, конечно же, нет. Я теперь с Савитром. — Его голос практически сочился сарказмом. — Именно поэтому я рассказываю всё это, чтобы ты знал, что я предатель.

 

Как же это бесило. Почему этому парню всегда нужно было все драматизировать?

 

— О боже, <i>остынь</i>, Капитан Холод. Извини, что я не такой доверчивый, как Барри.

 

— Говоря о нём. Где Барри?

 

— В лаборатории скорости.

 

Снарт развернулся и собирался было уйти, но Циско не хотел позволять ему так легко соскочить с крючка.

 

— Погоди-ка, как тебе удалось сбежать от Савитара?

 

— Скажем так… Савитар отвлёкся. Я отобрал свою пушку и выстрелил. Этого явно было недостаточно, чтобы убить его, но дало мне время, чтобы сбежать.

 

Циско должен был признать, это действительно звучало, как ход в стиле Капитана Холода.

 

— Что же, поскольку Савитар не загнал тебя под каблук, — Циско сделал всё возможное, чтобы не звучать особо разочарованно насчёт этого, напоминая себе, что они всё ещё нуждались в Холоде. — Формально ты тут до сих пор за главного. Так что мы собираемся делать дальше?

 

— Пока что ничего. Просто будьте начеку. А мне нужно кое с кем поговорить. — И с этим Снарт вышел из комнаты.

 

***

 

Барри сидел в своём уже привычном месте в лаборатории. Он услышал шаги за дверью. Однако, секундами позже, он был удивлён, увидев не Айрис. Вместо неё вошёл Леонард Снарт и сел рядом с ним.

 

— Как всё прошло? — спросил Барри без всякой задней мысли. — Нет, подожди, не отвечай.

 

Снарт… Леонард? — Барри в последнее время уже не был уверен, как ему называть его в своей голове — немного улыбнулся, но не то чтобы улыбка была особо счастливой.

 

— Это, наверное, сводит тебя с ума. Ставки так высоки, а тебе приходится отсиживаться здесь, позволяя кому-то другому командовать парадом. Я не уверен, что у меня бы получилось.

 

— Я просто хочу как-то помочь. Я на самом деле не против отказаться от роли командующего. И, в принципе, это была именно моя идея. Я знаю, что ты лучше подходишь для этой работы. И если единственное, чем я могу помочь, чтобы всё сработало, это сделать шаг назад, то я готов. — Он сравнял мужчину честным взглядом. — Я вижу, что для тебя важно всё время всё контролировать, но лично я считаю: нельзя полагаться лишь на планы и схемы. Иногда приходится идти на риск. Довериться кому-то другому.

 

Леонард ничего не ответил, и они сидели в тишине некоторое время. Барри знал, что они не могут говорить о чем-либо связанном с Савитаром и планом Леонарда, но, возможно, они могли бы обсудить что-то ещё. Что-то совершенно отдалённое и обыденное.

 

— Какое твое любимое мороженое?

 

— Серьёзно, Барри?

 

Барри пожал плечами.

 

— Я просто хочу поговорить о чём-то, и не важно, о чём именно.

 

Они снова замолкли, и Барри начал теребить ниточку, вылезшую из рубашки, не особо желая нарушать тишину снова, чтобы не выставить себя ещё большим дураком. Так что первым заговорил Леонард.

 

— Мятное.

 

— Что? — Барри непонимающе посмотрел на него.

 

— Моё любимое мороженое. Мятное.

 

Барри не сдержал смешок.

 

— Ну, конечно. Тебе не могло понравиться что-то более обыденное, например, шоколадное.

 

— Твоё любимое, полагаю?

 

— Как ты угадал?

 

— Потому что ты такой предсказуемый, Барри Аллен, — он по-доброму усмехнулся. — Если тебе от этого станет легче: шоколад прекрасно сочетается с мятой.

 

— Имеешь в виду, что не так, как скорость и холод? Потому что эти две вещи имеют проблемные отношения. Я это на собственной шкуре проверил во время нашей первой встречи

 

— Хорошие времена были.

 

Барри пришлось нехотя согласиться. Его жизнь действительно была проще тогда, когда самой большой проблемой был Капитан Холод, ускользнувший с добычей.

 

— Знаешь, ты был первым? Первым, кто сбежал. Тогда это меня бесило, но сейчас я думаю, что ты скорее оказал мне услугу. После того, как я встретил тебя, я понял, что мне нужно работать над собой, стать быстрее, стать лучше. Наши стычки каждый раз <i>делали</i> меня лучше.

 

Леонард кивнул, соглашаясь.

 

— Это комплимент, который я могу вернуть. Ты заставил меня поднять мою игру на новый уровень. Ты тоже сделал меня лучше.

 

— Я действительно должен гордиться тем, что я помог тебе стать лучшим преступником?

 

— Почему бы и нет? Меньше проблем для всех, меньше людей страдают. Эй, помнишь, как мы с Лизой украли ту уродливую картину из городской галереи?

 

Барри понял, что Леонард подыгрывает ему. Да, они не могли говорить о том, что происходило сейчас или что будет дальше, но, может, они могли обсуждать другие вещи, что-то, что уже произошло, времена, когда они сражались вместе… или против друг друга. Иногда Барри казалось, что разница не настолько существенна.

 

Они просидели там довольно долго, вспоминая разные моменты их былых стычек. Барри как раз рассказывал о том, что произошло в том поезде тогда, когда Леонард перехитрил его и в итоге сумел уйти вместе с украденным алмазом.

 

— Думаю, это и был момент, когда я, в какой-то степени, осознал, что хочу тебя, — сказал Барри в заключение и тут же побледнел, только чтобы почувствовать, как секундой позже кровь вновь приливает к щекам. Как так получилось, что эти слова слетели с губ сами по себе? И как спасти ситуацию? — Эм, то есть, я имел в виду, хотел поймать тебя, хотел увидеть тебя в наручниках. — О боже, что он несёт. Почему из-за его отвратительного речевого фильтра он всегда попадает в такие ситуации? — Стой, подожди, это не то… даже я понимаю, насколько неправильно это прозвучало и… — Его слова застряли где-то в горле, когда он почувствовал ладонь на своем колене. Он повернулся, чтобы увидеть Леонарда, смотрящего на него с хитрой улыбкой на лице. Но всё-таки Барри мог утверждать, что там было ещё что-то — искреннее удивление и любопытство.

 

И уже в следующее мгновение Леонард наклонился к нему и прижался к губам Барри. В голове спидстера что-то взорвалось, эффективно заглушая все функции его мозга. Но прежде чем Барри успел отреагировать — даже если на одних только инстинктах — всё уже закончилось. Леонард отстранился и, когда Барри открыл глаза, которые он даже не заметил, как закрыл, — он увидел, как тот смотрит в направлении двери, будто услышал или увидел что-то, чего Барри не заметил.

 

Он проследил за взглядом Леонарда и к своему ужасу обнаружил стоящую на пороге Айрис, которая держала три кофейных стаканчика на подставке. Барри бы всё отдал, чтобы земля раскололась и поглотила его. Или открылась брешь, которая утащила бы его в другое измерение - тоже подошло бы. Печально, но ничего из этого не произошло, более того Айрис просто улыбнулась и указала на стаканы.

 

— Кофе?

 

Барри решил, что лучше не смотреть на неё, поэтому кинул взгляд на Леонарда, который делал всё, чтобы вернуть своему лицо беспристрастное выражение.

 

— Было бы неплохо, что у тебя есть?

 

— Как обычно для Барри… и «Капитан Холод» со льдом для Капитана Холода.

 

— В будущем в честь меня назвали кофе? Мило.

 

Щеки Барри всё ещё пылали красным, и он пытался спрятаться ото всех, притвориться, что его здесь вообще нет. Однако, прежде, чем ситуация могла стать ещё более неловкой, на выручку пришёл Циско, а точнее его голос в динамиках.

 

— Хей, вы нужны мне в кортексе. Барри, это касается и тебя.

 

***

 

Когда все собрались, Циско повернулся к Барри.

 

— Извини, Барр. Я знаю, мы договорились держать тебя подальше от этого, но мне кажется, нам понадобится твоя помощь.

 

— В чём?

 

— Ну, если без особых деталей: Трейси работает над способом добраться до Савитара, но для этого ей нужен невероятно мощный источник энергии.

 

Джо, который стоял рядом с Барри, вздохнул.

 

— Дай угадаю, ничего подходящего у нас в лаборатории нет.

 

— Именно.

 

— Что насчёт чёрного рынка? — спросил Леонард. — У меня есть связи. О каком именно источнике энергии мы говорим?

 

— О таком, которого человечество ещё не изобрело.

 

— То есть, мы по уши в дерьме? - Леонард бросил на Циско тяжёлый взгляд.

 

— Я не говорил этого. Помните Доминаторов?

 

— Нет,  — сказал Леонард, в то время как все остальные ответили «Да».

 

Барри обратился к Снарту:

 

— Доминаторы — это раса пришельцев, с которыми мы сражались в прошлом году.

 

— Погодите, ты утверждаешь, что в будущем нас атаковали инопланетяне? — Барри пожал плечами. — Кофе в честь меня или нет, я только что решил, что будущее действительно странное место.

 

— В общем… — Циско перебил. — Суть в том, что у Доминаторов были энергоёмкие элементы, те что использовались в их оружии и кораблях, и я тут немного покопался, и оказалось, что один такой элемент сейчас находится в АРГУСе.

 

— Это ведь хорошо, да? — Барри немного повеселел. — Ты уже звонил Лайле?

 

— Конечно, я звонил Лайле,  — Циско звучал почти что оскорблённо. — Думаешь, я бы стал созывать этот военный совет, если бы всё решалось телефонным звонком?

 

— Тогда что она сказала?

 

— Сказала, что не может помочь.

 

— Ты говорил ей, что на кону? — спросил Уолли, присоединяясь к обсуждению.

 

— Конечно. Она сказала, что ей жаль, но она не может позволить, чтобы инопланетный источник энергии покинул АРГУС, ни под каким предлогом.

 

— Что ж, тогда… — Леонард хлопнул в ладони. — Ты готов к небольшому взлому с проникновением, Барри?

 

— Предлагаешь украсть его?

 

— Только если у тебя нет идеи получше.

 

Барри должен был признать, что у него не было.

 

***

 

И вот именно так он оказался стоящим рядом с Леонардом у заднего входа сверхсекретного государственного учреждения. Куда катится его жизнь? Леонард выглядел, как кот объевшийся сливок, и это они ещё даже не пробрались внутрь.

 

— Чего ты такой радостный? — не сдержался Барри.

 

— Смеёшься? Совершить ограбление с героем Централ Сити на моей стороне закона, это же словно мечта ставшая реальностью.

 

Барри закатил глаза.

 

— Я делаю это только потому, что у меня нет выбора. Не то чтобы это доставляло мне удовольствие или что-то в этом роде.

 

— Ну-ну, не спеши с оценкой, Барри. Поверь, плохие парни всегда получают больше веселья.

 

Они крались по тёмным коридорам. Циско, сидя в СтарЛабс, подсказывал им дорогу, хотя у Барри складывалось впечатление, что Леонард в этом и не нуждался, видимо, запомнив все схемы здания наизусть.

 

Барри шёл впереди, и, заворачивая за угол, едва не попался на глаза охранникам. Прежде чем он смог среагировать — даже со всей суперскоростью — на его бёдрах сомкнулись руки и дёрнули его обратно. Барри едва не вскрикнул, обнаружив себя крепко прижатым к груди Лена. Он со всех сил старался успокоить своё дыхание, чтобы не привлечь внимание охранников за углом, но это было крайне сложно, когда Леонард обдавал его ухо горячим дыханием, а его рука всё ещё находилась на его бедре, прижимая их ближе друг к другу, позволяя Барри почувствовать каждый дюйм тела мужчины.

 

Секунды, казалось, растянулись в минуты, но Снарт всё-таки немного расслабился.

 

— Ещё раз проверь коридор, — приказал он. И Барри наклонился вперёд, чтобы выглянуть за угол. Охрана уже ушла.

 

— Всё чисто.

 

— Отлично. Пошли. — Барри был почти разочарован, когда руки Леонарда отпустили его и подтолкнули вперёд.

 

Они шли в тишине и без стычек с охраной весь дальнейший путь, пока не остановились возле двери, за которой, Циско утверждал, должен был находиться инопланетный источник энергии. В стальной двери было небольшое окошко, в которое заглянул Барри. И вот оно, нужное им устройство, лежало на пьедестале в центре комнаты, готовое к тому, чтобы его забрали, Элемент выглядел не очень внушающе. Если бы Барри не знал, что это и есть инопланетная технология, он бы предложил, что это всего лишь флэшка, необычно мигающая красным.

 

— Не нравится мне это, — заявил Леонард, осматривая дверь.

 

— Что?

 

— Здесь нет никакой панели, никакого замка, ничего. Я бы сказал, что эта дверь закрывается изнутри или же скорее удерживает что-то внутри, чем кого-то снаружи. И почему-то я сомневаюсь, что кто-то боялся, что в этой штуки отрастут ноги, и она выйдет погулять.

 

Барри пожал плечами.

 

— А может, нам просто повезло. — Он действительно не собирался смотреть дарёному коню в зубы. Он потянулся к ручке двери, но тут что-то неожиданно ударилось о стеклянное окно. Барри отпрянул, шокировано глядя на огромный черный глаз и челюсть, полную белых острых зубов.

 

— Что за чёрт? — прошипел Леонард.

 

— Король Акул, — промолвил Барри вместо объяснения. — Это Король Акул.

 

— Король Акул? О, это просто прелестно.

 

— Идеи? — спросил Барри, кивая на дверь.

 

— Пока что три. Одна, с наибольшими шансами на успех: ты отвлекаешь его, пока я забираю источник. Что скажешь?

 

— Ужасный план, — Барри ответил честно, а затем вздохнул и сдался. — Давай сделаем это.

 

Леонард кивнул и потянулся к дверной ручке. — Итак, на счёт три. Один, два…

 

***

 

К некоторому удивлению, но чрезвычайному облегчению Барри, план на самом деле сработал, и спустя несколько минут он захлопнул дверь, оставляя озлобленного Короля Акул безрезультатно биться в окно. Их чистая удача и вся абсурдность ситуации в целом внезапно оглушили Барри, и он не смог совладать с собой, начав смеяться.

 

— О боже, мы действительно сделали это. — Барри тяжело дышал. — Не могу поверить. Это и правда весело. — И он не лгал. Адреналин плескался в венах, вкус победы и, возможно, присутствие Снарта создали невероятную смесь, которой оказалось достаточно, чтобы отвлечь Барри ото всех его волнений.

 

— Говорил же, Барри, красть вещи обалденно, и плохим парням достаётся всё веселье.

 

— Вот только не такой уж ты плохой. — Барри просто не мог ничего с собой поделать. Леонард может и ненавидел, когда Барри напоминал ему, что он больше походил на героя, чем на злодея в последнее время, но для Барри это стало почти рефлексом — защищать Леонарда, даже от него самого.

 

Однако впервые Леонард не стал с ним спорить. Они просто стояли там, их спины были прижаты к холодному металлу двери, и Барри всё ещё хихикал, но когда он поймал взгляд Леонарда, он как-то неловко икнул, резко замолкая. В голубых глазах плескался огонь, Барри был уверен, что Леонард настолько же взбудоражен, как и он, и можно было почти физически ощущать нарастающее между ними напряжение. Эти глаза продолжали поглядывать на его губы, и внезапно Барри как будто снова оказался там, в лаборатории скорости; и вспомнился тот поцелуй, которого не должно было быть и который, в то же время, должен был продлиться намного дольше; и выражение на лице Леонарда прямо перед тем, как он поцеловал его. Сейчас Барри видел его снова, точно то же выражение, и именно поэтому, он знал, что случится дальше.

 

Бессознательно Барри потянулся навстречу Лену… когда неожиданно коридор залился красным светом, и начали завывать сирены.

 

— Пора нам уходить. — Снарт оттолкнул себя от двери и кинулся бежать по коридору. Барри, всё ещё малость медленно соображая, последовал за ним.

 

***

 

Айрис ждала возле комнаты, которую Трейси оккупировала для создания её Спидфорс базуки. Когда Леонард Снарт вышел оттуда, отдав Трейси украденный из АРГУСа источник энергии, Айрис схватила его за руку, прежде чем он мог сбежать.

 

— Могу я поговорить с тобой?

 

— Несомненно, мисс Уэст. Ты как раз та женщина, которую я искал. — Он очаровательно улыбнулся, но Айрис никогда бы не призналась, что на неё это подействовало. Она кивнула ему, чтобы он следовал за ней, и направилась к просторному складу дальше по коридору.

 

Как только они оба вошли туда, Айрис закрыла дверь и обратилась к Леонарду.

 

— Сперва я хотела поблагодарить тебя. За то, что делаешь всё это.

 

Он небрежно опёрся о стену.

 

— Как если бы я делал это чисто из доброты душевной. Я тоже получаю выгоду из этой сделки, знаешь ли.

 

— Конечно. Продолжай повторять это. Но ты же знаешь, что Барри не поверит этому ни на секунду. Так же как и я.

 

— Пожалуйста, — Леонард фыркнул, — только не говори, что Барри заразил тебя всей этой ерундой насчёт «хорошего во мне». — Он сделал в воздухе кавычки, выглядя крайне раздражённым.

 

Айрис проигнорировала это, лишь пожала плечами и сложила руки на груди.

 

— Я не знаю, почему бы нет? Я слышала о том, что ты делал… что ты сделаешь. И это не звучало как поступки большого злого преступника. Отрицай сколько хочешь, но внутри тебя есть герой.

 

— Знаешь, иногда я действительно желаю, чтобы был. — Он одарил её хитрой улыбкой, которая дополнила фразу, добавляя ей нового смысла, и Айрис засмеялась, покачивая головой.

 

— Вау, это была ужаснейшая шутка.

 

— И всё же ты смеялась. — Он внимательно вгляделся в неё. — Кстати, я бы сказал, что ты невероятно спокойна, как для девушки, которая ранее сегодня застала своего жениха целующимся с другим парнем.

 

Айрис весело подмигнула ему.

 

— Что ж, думаю всё дело в том, что именно я намекнула ему на это.

 

— Серьёзно, мисс Уэст? — Леонард, казалось, был действительно поражён. — Да у тебя полно тайн.

 

— Ты не знаешь даже половины.

 

— Может, поделишься хоть ещё одной? — Когда Айрис уклончиво повела плечами, он продолжил: — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

 

— Всё хорошо.

 

— Да ладно тебе, Уэст. Я вижу, когда люди надевают маски.

 

Сложно было с этим поспорить, хотя её эмоции было не так уж трудно прочитать в последнее время.

 

— Ладно, да, я в ужасе, кто не был бы? — Она опустила взгляд. — Но я беспокоюсь не только о себе. Я боюсь, что может случиться с отцом… и что может случиться с Барри. — Ну, или же «что случится с Барри» было бы более правильной формулировкой, так как она имела вполне ясное представление об этом, и всё, что требовалось — лишь подумать о Савитаре, и становилось очевидным, куда именно Барри заведёт этот путь, если она — или кто-то ещё — не сможет предотвратить это. В чём и была цель этого маленького собрания, так что Айрис расправила плечи и подняла свой взгляд от пола, снова смотря в упор на Леонарда.

 

— Поэтому мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

 

Снарт ничего не ответил, лишь всматривался в Айрис с любопытством, ожидая её дальнейших слов.

 

— Слушай, несмотря ни на что, я решила довериться тебе.

 

— Скверное решение, в самом деле.

 

— Цитата из Рапунцель, серьёзно?

 

— Принудительные марафоны фильмов с Лизой, — пожал плечами он. Айрис почувствовала, как улыбка непроизвольно появилась на её губах. Она почти представляла это. И может в другой жизни — или на другой Земле — она могла бы попроситься поучаствовать в следующем таком снартовском марафоне. У Золотого Глайдера мог бы быть необычайно прекрасный или необычайно ужасный вкус в фильмах. Но здесь и сейчас этому ни за что не бывать.

 

— Я серьёзно. Я доверяю тебе. Но… если что-то пойдет не так, если ситуация повернётся не в нашу сторону, мне нужно чтобы ты пообещал мне кое-что. — И снова Снарт промолчал, позволяя Айрис сказать всё, что она хотела сказать… что ей было нужно. — Обещай, что отговоришь Барри отправлять тебя обратно в 2015. На какое-то время, по крайней мере.

 

— Зачем?

 

— Потому что Барри нужен будет кто-то рядом. Но я так же знаю, что он будет пытаться оттолкнуть любого, кто подойдёт слишком близко. И если то, что Барри рассказал мне о себе из 2024 правда, то ему это удастся. Все рано или поздно покинут его. Поэтому мне нужно быть уверенной, что будет кто-то, кто не отступится, кто-то, кто не позволит себя оттолкнуть.

 

— И этим кем-то должен стать я? — спросил Леонард не особо убеждённый.

 

— Просто будь собой, настойчивым и расчётливым. Мы оба знаем, что Барри не сможет так просто избавиться от тебя, если только ты сам этого не захочешь.

 

— Правда, — он неохотно согласился. — И всё же я не особо понимаю, как моё присутствие ему поможет. Разве это не должен быть кто-то более… близкий для Барри.

 

— Думаю, ты согласишься, что вы с ним близки достаточно.

 

Леонарду удалось выглядеть одновременно смущённым и немного раздражённым.

 

— Слушай, если ты о том, что произошло сегодня, то это ничего не значило. Пацан любит тебя.

 

— Я знаю, поверь. — Она действительно знала. Но так же она знала, что они говорили о Барри Аллене. И то, что она в нём так любила, это его невероятно большое сердце. Глубоко внутри она понимала, что оно было достаточно большим, чтобы впустить туда ещё одного человека, даже если кто-то уже успел там обосноваться. Но, конечно, если бы она сейчас начала говорить о «сердцах» и любови, то Леонард Снарт либо засмеялся бы ей в лицо, либо вылетел из комнаты в ужасе, или же всё и сразу.

 

— Пожалуйста, просто останься с ним, пока он не будет готов отпустить.

 

Леонард сузил глаза, и Айрис поняла, что он понял что-то, чего она не озвучивала.

 

— Готов отпустить тебя или меня?

 

На какое-то мгновение между ними установилось молчаливое понимание.

 

— Обоих.

 

В тяжёлой тишине, которая последовала далее, Леонард размышлял над всем, что сказала Айрис и, возможно, над словами, которые остались несказанными. Однако вскоре Айрис заговорила снова.

 

— И в случае, если ты собираешься спросить, какая в этом выгода для тебя, то позволь напомнить, что в случае чего, это станет моим предсмертным пожеланием, так что ты просто не можешь просить за это плату.

 

Леонард улыбнулся, оценив её тактику переговоров, как показалось Айрис.

 

— Замётано. Даю тебе слово. — Он прочистил горло слегка неловко, скорее всего, готовясь направить разговор в более непринужденное русло. — Не спорю, мне нравятся хорошие запасные планы, но пока что давай сосредоточимся на плане А, который состоит в том, чтобы вытащить тебя из всего этого живой, верно?

 

***

 

Циско продолжал пялиться на изображение с камеры наблюдения, которая показывала вход в СтарЛабс, но ничего не менялось, как бы сильно Циско этого не хотел. Нельзя было отрицать очевидного: Савитар стоял прямо на их пороге.

 

Савитар повернулся к камере, и микрофон передал его устрашающий шипящий голос.

 

— Я хочу поговорить с лидером вашей маленькой операции.

 

Циско нажал на кнопку интеркома.

 

— Извини, Барри не может выйти поиграть прямо сейчас.

 

— Я говорю не о Барри…

 

— Он обо мне, — объявил Снарт, входя в кортекс.

 

— Ну ты тоже не можешь просто выйти туда и встретиться с ним один на один, — сказал Циско, обращаясь к Холоду.

 

— Насколько я помню, я неплохо справился в прошлый раз. Если Савитар хочет продолжить разговор с того, где мы остановились, то пускай. Скажи ему, что я спускаюсь.

 

Циско это не нравилось, но лучше всё-таки Снарт, чем он, так что он передал сообщение Холода Савитару. Он продолжал наблюдать за спидстером через камеру, и уже вскоре в кадре появился Капитан Холод, который поприветствовал Савитара насмешливым поклоном.

 

— И снова здравствуй, мой тёмный лорд. Чем могу быть полезен в этот чудный вечер?

 

— Как насчёт того, за чем тебя сюда послали? Ты достал его?

 

— Ты говоришь с вором, — ответил Снарт почти обиженно, пока доставал что-то из кармана. — Конечно, достал. Лично я никогда не крал конфеты у детишек — не мой стиль — но это будет даже похлеще. — В груди Циско что-то сжалось, когда он увидел маленький предмет, который Снарт крутил в ладони. У камеры было не самое высокое разрешение изображения, но это выглядело как флэшка, так или иначе, какое-то электронное приспособление. Циско подозревал, что это могло быть, и был в ужасе от своей догадки. — Только что, — продолжил Снарт, — у меня была очень занимательная беседа с нашим будущим доктором, и какую бы ловушку она не готовила, это будет не больше чем заумный арт-проект без этой крошечной штучки.

 

Дерьмо, дерьмо и ещё раз дерьмо. Мысли Циско кружились в голове, но он знал, что не может ничего сделать, чтобы остановить происходящее, пока Савитар присутствовал здесь собственной персоной. А вот если он позовёт Уолли, может, им удастся вернуть инопланетный источник до того как…

 

Снарт разломал устройство в своей ладони.

 

— Полагаю, игра окончена для команды Флэша.

 

Циско боялся, что так оно и есть.

 

— Я всё ещё думаю, что нужно было просто убить Трейси Бренд, — сказал Савитар, не отводя взгляда от устройства, которое всё ещё держал Снарт.

 

— А я сказал, что она может ещё быть полезной. Её знания о Спидфорсе могут пригодиться. А теперь перестань так волноваться. Твоё… <i>восхождение</i> уже близится. Через 24 часа всё будет кончено. И я более чем уверен, что за это время Трейси Бренд не сможет заменить трагически отсутствующую часть её оружия, таких ведь больше нет на Земле. — Снарт повернулся, смотря прямо в объектив камеры наблюдения. — Я знаю, ты смотришь Циско. Передай Барри, что мне жаль и всё такое, но у Савитара было более выгодное предложение.

 

Вспышка молнии, и Снарт с Савитаром исчезли.


End file.
